


Venom

by ascatman



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascatman/pseuds/ascatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cartman Sucks" AU<br/>Cartman tries to convince Butters to suck his dick in order to reverse the effects of putting Butters' dick in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Kitty and Theresa.

Cartman stood on top of Butters' toy box, pulling the other boy's head toward his crotch. “Okay, Butters, now just kinda open your mouth and lean forward.” He bit his lip in anticipation, watching the blindfolded boy lean closer. He had to combat the gayness he got when he'd put Butters' dick in his mouth the other day, Kyle had said that this was the only way.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Eric?” Butters paused, hesitant. It wasn't that he didn't trust Cartman, just...this was all a little weird. “Can't you do whatever it is without me wearing a blindfold?”

Cartman shook his head. “It's a surprise, Butters,” he replied, taking advantage of the other boy's open mouth to pull him closer, shoving his cock into his mouth. Cartman gasped, instantly growing hard, he hadn't expected this to feel quite so... good.

Butters let out a surprised noise around Cartman's cock, pulling back and yanking off the blindfold. “Eric, what—oh.” His eyes went wide at the sight of his friend's erect cock. “Um, why is your penis all big? You didn't put that in my mouth, did you?” he asked with a horrified expression.

Cartman stared at Butters with wide eyes for a moment just trying to come up with some way to save this (and possibly get that mouth back on his cock). He sighed. “Looks like you found me out,” he began, glancing away and putting on a rather convincing sad expression. “I didn't want to tell you like this, but I have no choice now. I was bitten by a snake, Butters. On my wiener. That's why it swelled up.” He managed to make himself tear up a bit. “I was hoping you could suck the venom out before it was too late, but I knew you wouldn't want to put your mouth on my wiener, so I blindfolded you. I'm sorry, Butters.”

“O-oh, wow, Eric, I had no idea,” Butters patted Cartman's shoulder sympathetically. “Sure I'll suck out the venom for you, I don't want you getting sick.” He didn't like the idea of putting his mouth on a cock once, let alone twice, but Cartman needed him. He leaned down, tentatively taking his cock into his mouth and sucking.

Cartman let out a small moan as Butters' warm mouth engulfed him yet again and he reached down to grip the boy's blonde hair, pulling him even closer and forcing him to take more of his cock. “I-it'd probably help if you licked it a little too,” he mumbled.

Butters nodded and immediately began running his tongue along the shaft of Cartman's cock, then across the tip. “That okay, Eric?” he asked, then continued without waiting for an answer. For some reason, his own cock was starting to feel funny, but he couldn't imagine why.

Cartman gasped, he had to fight to stand as his knees buckled from the pleasure. “You're doing great, Butters, just... just keep going,” he moaned, glancing down to watch Butters' mouth work his member, for some reason Cartman found the sight making him feel strange, he couldn't pinpoint the feeling, but it caused his cheeks to heat up.

Butters obeyed, continuing to (although he didn't realize it) pleasure Cartman. He grew more and more nervous as he felt his own cock straining against his pants, why was it doing that?! “Hey Eric,” he pulled away, wiping his mouth. “There's something wrong with me; I think I might have been bitten too!”

Cartman stared blank-faced at Butters. “What?” There was no way Butters had been bitten, Cartman hadn't even been bitten for real, but he couldn't risk being caught in his lie and having Butters tell the whole school he was a faggot or something. He gave a sigh of annoyance. “Fine, let me look at it.”

“Okay,” Butters mumbled, his cheeks slightly red as he unzipped his pants. It felt kind of weird showing Cartman his dick, but if he was sick then it was for the best. He pulled his erect cock out of his pants and looked up at Cartman. “See? It's all big like yours!”

Cartman groaned over-dramatically. “Okay, look, Butters, I'll suck the venom out for you, but you can't tell anyone, alright?” He couldn't believe he was even considering doing this, but he needed that mouth back on his cock.

“Alright, Eric,” Butters agreed, standing up and pushing Cartman down to a kneeling position before carefully inserting his cock in Cartman's mouth. “You know, you're a real pal, not many guys would—oh my gosh! That feels really good, Eric!”

Cartman's eyes went wide as Butters slid his cock into his mouth. “Lame,” he mumbled around it, shutting his eyes and starting sucking lightly on it. Why did he agree to this? He was just giving himself the gay all over again, well as long as Butters sucked his dick last it would reverse the gay polarity, right? Kyle wouldn't lie to him about something like that, so he kept sucking, moving his head back and forth slowly.

Butters gasped, grabbing Cartman's hair and thrusting his hips forward. “I—I had no idea it would feel like this!” he stammered, his cheeks red from pleasure. “Go faster, Eric, I think it's working!”

Cartman groaned around Butters' cock, but complied, moving his head faster and allowing his tongue to slide up to give the tip a tentative lick. Maybe the faster he went, the sooner Butters would suck him again.

Butters let out a startled moan as Cartman's tongue ran over the tip, and he came, spurting across the other boy's face. He gasped in pleasure, then grinned when he saw his own cum covering Cartman. “We did it, Eric! Look, the venom came out, and my penis is back to normal!”

Cartman gasped as the other boy came across his face and he reached a hand up to touch it, his fingers coming away sticky. “That's great, Butters,” he mumbled dismissively as he took off his hat to wipe his face, then shoved it in his coat pocket. “Now what about me?” He gestured to his own still-erect cock.

“Don't worry, Eric, I'll suck it out.” Butters got on his knees and took Cartman's cock into his mouth once more, sucking it hard and moving his head up and down quickly.

Cartman gasped, gripping Butters' hair roughly “O-oh fuck, Butters,” he moaned, thrusting himself in and out of the other boy's mouth. “Keep going, you're almost there.”

Butters obeyed him without question, running his tongue quickly along Cartman's cock and sucking him enthusiastically. He looked up at Cartman, watching him in a kind of fascination.

Suddenly Cartman let out a loud cry, pulling Butters all the way onto his cock as he came, shooting his load into the other boy's mouth. He held him there for a moment as he relaxed, then finally let him go. “Good job, Butters,” he mumbled, pulling his pants back up, unable to look him in the eye.

Butters spat out Cartman's cum, not wanting to swallow any poison. “N-no problem, Eric,” he laughed nervously. “But there's something I don't understand. How come it felt so good when you sucked on my penis?”

Cartman bit his lip. “That's because uh...” He glanced at Butters. “It was a side effect from the venom.” He grinned inwardly at his own quick thinking, but on the outside his expression was serious. “Venom makes your dick really sensitive.”

“Oh.” Butters nodded. “That makes sense. I'm glad you're okay, Eric.” He leaned up to press a kiss to Cartman's cheek.

Cartman's face went red and he looked away. “Yeah, yeah, don't get all gay on me,” he muttered, reaching up to touch where Butters had kissed him.

Butters giggled. “Sorry, Eric. Hey, wait until everyone at school hears how I saved you!”

Cartman's eyes went wide. “No, Butters, you can't tell anyone about this!” He couldn't have Butters finding out that he'd lied to him about the venom, he'd tell everyone he was a faggot for sure. “I mean, you don't want people to think you're gay, do you?”

“Oh...” Butters' face fell. “I guess not.” He kind of wondered if he was gay, though. He really liked Cartman...But gay people kissed and had sex, right? He wasn't sure how that worked, but he'd certainly never done it.

Cartman breathed a little sigh of relief. “Alright, Butters, well I'm gonna get going. Thanks for uh... sucking out that venom for me.” He started for the door, why were his cheeks burning?

“...Bye, Eric.” Butters just sighed.


End file.
